


In the shade of your smile (Drabble III)

by ca_te



Series: Blinding Lights Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, blinding lights verse, model!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy morning Blaine decided to write a song about Kurt’s smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the shade of your smile (Drabble III)

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely [nachochang](http://nachochang.tumblr.com/), who betaed [part 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919941) of Blinding Lights and told me I should write a side drabble about the song Blaine dedicated to Kurt’s laugh. The lyrics of the song are mine :)

It was a rainy morning, New York tinted gray like an old photograph. Waking up had been insanely hard and Blaine had wished he could stop time and spend hours on end curled up under the covers with Kurt, lost in the warmth of their half-naked bodies, mumbling sweet nonsense against the smooth curve of Kurt’s neck. But it was a Tuesday and there was a photo shoot waiting for them.

 

Miraculously, they managed to drag themselves out of bed and get dressed without much delay, despite Blaine finding it too hard to resist and dragging Kurt in the shower with him. They made their way to the tiny coffee shop around the corner, huddled close under the umbrella, Blaine’s arm looped around Kurt’s. On moments like that Blaine felt as though his life had morphed into a beautiful movie, one of those you watch when you are a kid, hoping that your future will be just as shiny.

Once inside, Kurt went looking for a table and Blaine queued up in front of the counter, sleepiness washing over him once more. He absolutely needed his morning dose of caffeine or he was going to fall asleep on set and throw both Kurt and Jonas into a fit. Despite being sleepy, Blaine was looking forward to the photo shoot. It was one of Kurt’s most clever ideas – to show off the lines of Robert Geller’s new collection the set his boyfriend had designed was all glass and sharp angles, modern and yet elegant. Blaine never ceased to be amazed by Kurt’s talent, by his innovative ideas and the passion he poured into them.

His heart fluttering at the thought of how lucky he was to be with Kurt, Blaine made his way to the table, balancing their mugs and a plate with two pain-au-chocolat on them. Kurt didn’t indulge often in pastries and cakes in the morning, but Blaine knew he liked something sweet on gray days, especially after a night of amazing sex. Blaine himself was starving.

“You brought me pain-au-chocolat.”

Kurt’s eyes shone brighter and Blaine was filled with that special kind of contentment that comes from doing something right. Smiling, he set the non-fat mocha in front of Kurt, faking a small bow.

“A model, a singer and a waiter. Blaine Devon Anderson, you are full of surprises!”

Blaine chuckled and sat down, his foot immediately finding Kurt’s under the table, the contact familiar and sweetly thrilling at the same time.

“I am the perfect boyfriend.”

Kurt smiled, one eyebrow quirking up.

“Oh is that so?”

Blaine nodded, mouth full of pain-au-chocolat. Kurt laughed, a pure sound among the ones of mugs on plates and people rushing to get to work. It shone like a star. And as it happened many times when it came to Kurt, inspiration bubbled up free, running fresh along his veins, the first notes already resounding in his ears. He hastened to swallow down and reached across the table, his hand covering Kurt’s.

“I have to write a song about your laugh.”

Kurt blushed so prettily, his foot nudging Blaine’s under the table, and Blaine could almost taste the words on his tongue – _I want to spend my whole life with you. Please let me love you until we grow old together._ Deep down he knew Kurt’s laugh would always be the same, even when they would be old and gray, watching old photographs of a time when the world and New York were in their hands.

“You don’t have to.”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“I know, but I want to.”

 

_One, two, three_

_You smile at me_

_Three, two, one_

_You are laughing now_

_And the world cracks open_

_At the sound_

_Like my heart when we kiss_

_Like my soul when you take my hand_

_One, two, three_

_You shine over me_

_Three, two, one_

_I come undone_

_In the shade of your smile_


End file.
